


Screaming

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Demons, Lost Love, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Ķalèb hesitated in the doorway, before he decided to leave. Having Fleeting Shadow scream at him wouldn't help the situation.





	Screaming

He woke up screaming, tears streaming down his face and sweat sticking to his skin. Fear fried his nerves and all he could do is sit there, trembling.

_"Fleeting?"_

His friend came in, holding a candle and wearing a concerned face. A pair of mismatched eyes watched the Demon.

"Not now... Ķalèb... Please..."

_"If you need anything..."_

"Leave, Ķalèb..."

Ķalèb hesitated in the doorway, before he decided to leave. Having Fleeting Shadow scream at him wouldn't help the situation.

His soul ached. He missed the beast, missed it's scent and it's warmth.

Beside him, 12 small whelps yawned and woke, disturbed by his screaming.

"Sleep now, my children..."

Fleeting Shadow leant down to nuzzle each one in turn. They looked so much like their sire.

**It hurt.**


End file.
